Misunderstanding
by MinNieRaY
Summary: well, em.. this is my FIRST story here it's ReixOC but please no flames if you like ReiMariah....What would you think if you like someone and he doesn't like you?Disclaimer: i dun own beyblade neither do i own the characters


MISUNDERSTANDING

That had been the fifth time I was out here at the river bank, practising on my beyblading skill. It was about 1 in the morning, which I was glad that everyone was asleep and that Rei, had came around to check on me earlier ago; because if he had not, then I would have to practice later and that would be very exhausting to have a dreadful training the next morning.

Our team, the bladebreakers was supposed to be facing the White Tigers in the Asian tournament in a few days time and I intend to be in the best shape I could put myself to. The White Tigers were haunting Rei, saying he was a traitor and that he left them because of his selfishness; and that one day, he would leave us just like what he did to them. I was determined to prove to them how wrong they were. One, because Rei had definitely left the White Tigers to improve on his talent in beyblading by beybattling, which was prohibited in the White Tiger clan; and two, Rei needed us as much as we needed him. He had taken good care of our welfare, and most importantly we are happy as a team.

I admit that I might have fallen for the said tiger but his charms were simply irresistible. Even Mariah harbours feelings for Rei; I could see that from the glances she threw at him even though she acted like she was still very angry with him.

Drislash was launched into the river (water) and I waited for any spinning visible. It might sound impossible but Drislash and I had worked very hard on our new technique which also explained why I would stay up late at night for the intensive training. Our battle would not be as easy as we expect. The White Tigers were planning a revenge on Rei; trying to make him sorry for leaving. That is why everyone in the team was always dull and worried, especially Rei. I don't like seeing anyone being moody, moreover if it was to be Rei.

Moments later, a small tornado was formed in the water, which indicated that Drislash was still spinning. I commanded it to attack and I saw a blast coming out from underneath the water. I smiled. I succeeded. I looked happily at Drislash when it flew up from the water, into my hands. I clutched on it, looking into space, thinking how glad I would be to help Rei.

The rustling of dried leaves broke my train of thoughts, making me tensed. Who was that? All I cared of was not to be discovered, as it might be a spy or maybe a pervert trying to do some nonsense. I definitely was not in the mood to fight so I decided hiding was the safest way. But no bushes were near enough for me to jump into unrealised. Therefore, I headed for the river. The current was not strong so I should be safe.

I was very careful to make no sound when I dipped into the water. I resurfaced a few times to breath as I could not hold my breath underwater for too long. The person was none other than Mariah, who sat at the river side, throwing pebbles into the water, which was thankfully far from where I was. Ripples started to form. I was positive that she was thinking of Rei, because she had her face covered up on her knees, and was shaking of anger or bitterness. I assumed that she would not want to face Rei in the tournament.

Besides, I also realised that Rei actually cared a lot about Mariah. He might have loved her all along and I was just being a silly, silent admirer that he just treated as a team mate. She was looking up so I had to dip into the water again before she sees me. When I resurfaced to breath, I saw someone standing beside her, which was quite obvious that she did not realise. It was Rei.

He stood there looking at her, still deciding whether to put his hands on her shoulder to comfort her or not. I waited for his reaction, I feel my worlds crashing down when Mariah realised his presence after he patted her head. She was surprised, but she looked very happy and contented when Rei gave her his usual warm and convincing smile.

"Rei, why are you here?"

"I saw a figure walking out from the hotel grounds and I guess it must have been you. So, I decided to follow you. I was right" then he continued, "Why are you out here so late in the night?"

Mariah was not looking at him, a shed of pink started to form in her face, making her even more beautiful.

"It's cold around here so why don't you go back?" Rei was talking to her as if nothing had ever happened; as if she did not misunderstood him for being a traitor; as if he was a team with her.

I was so heartbroken that tears started dripping to the water in the river. I decided to leave before I had my heart smashed into thousand or maybe million pieces.

It was a mistake. I did not remember that a slight movement in the water could create such a loud sound that Mariah gasped. Rei realised there was an 'intruder' too. His reflex was faster than I thought because before I could do anything, he was already swimming near me. What should I do?

I swam faster, away from him but I was too late. He gained speed and in no time at all, he already reached me. I tried to swim faster but I stopped when I felt a sharp pain shooting through my leg. I had just sprained my ankle and I was sinking. I was drowning.

All of a sudden, I felt arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me out from the water. I knew it was Rei, and I would have to explain everything.

"Minnie? What are you doing here?" he was shocked to discover that it was me.

"I...I..." I was speechless. I don't know what to say. I couldn't possibly be telling him that I was training here, all because of him.

"Why are you here?" He repeated. "Are you following me?"

"I wasn't following you!" I snapped.

"Rei, forget about it. It doesn't really matter. I just thought that it might be someone dangerous." Was what Mariah said. "I better go back before they start to look for me" with that, Mariah walked back to the hotel. That left us two behind. Silence engulfed us, as none of us started to talk.

"Minnie, answer me truthfully are you trying to hurt Mariah?" he finally broke the silence.

"What?!" I looked at him in disbelief. My eyes turned into slits, much like his when he was angry, but mine was more than just angry. I was hurt, after what I saw; He was here, looking for Mariah.

"Why would I even do that?" I whispered, which I assumed he did not hear, and laughed at myself. Why must I be so stupid to train so hard for him, hide about that in front of him, sprained my ankle trying to run away from him so that I still can help him without him knowing just to gain nothing but lost his trust? Why of all the unfortunate things must that happen?

I looked at him, unable to control the tears that started to fall from my eyes.

"Yes, I was. And you have destroyed my plan now are you happy?" I yelled at him, pushing him away. "So, now you should go and look after her in case I would stalk her again and move on with my evil plans. Go, prince charming. Go and protect her."

I could not take any of this anymore. My head started to spin and I had difficulty trying to move.

"What?" I stopped abruptly. So he really thinks that I was a wicked witch trying to lay my hands on his beloved princess.

"...and I am just a wicked witch who will not hesitate to do evil." I forced myself to run even though my legs hurt.

I stayed out at the park for God knew how long. I felt my heart being ripped out and it certainly hurt a great deal. Rei must have been back at the hotel, comforting Mariah and went on to tell her how much he loves her and continued to think that I am a witch, trying to hurt his beloved princess.

It was not until I felt rain drops on my hands that I realised that it started raining. I ran back to the river bank, which was the nearest to gain shelter at the bridge. I sat there alone, watching the rain drops. I wonder if they had realised me missing, or they may also started to think likewise that I was not worth the team. How good it would be if I would just stay out of Rei's business and did not sneak out so late at night. At least he wouldn't have misunderstood me.

At that moment, I just hope that a hole will swallow me up. I started crying again. This time, I really cried. I was sobbing non-stop and I could feel that I had trouble breathing.

Unexpectedly, a sudden warmth enveloped me when I realised that someone had pulled me closed to his chest. It felt so familiar... the scent...

I looked up at the person, confused on what had happened. It was Rei. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes to make sure that I was not dreaming. As much as I would like to stay in his embrace, I felt that I did not want to see him again. I freed myself from his grasp and turned away. I failed and in turn I was slammed onto the wall of the bridge, my lips captured by his. It was passionate, and rough too. I never imagined my first kiss to be like that. I was very weak after the kiss, due to the lack of oxygen.

"Why are you doing that for?" I shouted.

"Why are you hiding from me?" he snapped back this time. I looked at him, eyes wide.

"I have already told you that I was going to hurt Mariah, I did not deny, did I?" I looked at him, my eyes started to water again.

"Don't lie to me; you think I didn't know that you sneak out of the hotel every night to train... I have been observing you every night, and I know that you will sneak out after I check on you. So I followed you," he scolded me for lying.

"So what if I do, it's not like you mind anyway because I was doing that so that I can beat Mariah, and HURT her," I was being sarcastic.

"Minnie, can you fucking stop saying that. You think I don't know that you will not do that? I was just trying to get you to admit that you are practising every night," this time, I was shocked. "I wanted to know whether you are really doing that for me, I appreciate it and I am very happy to know if you are. I didn't expect to meet Mariah at the river bank instead of you, and all the while I was wondering where you were. I was worried."

"Why would you be?" I whispered. "You hated me, don't you?" I thought that he did not hear what I said, but he did. He flinched.

"Yes, and I very much hated the fact that I love you" I looked up at him in disbelief.

"No you don't. You loved Mariah!" I shouted.

This time it was not my lips, it was my neck that he started to kiss and nibble. Eventually, he bit me on cape of my neck.

"I didn't mark Mariah, did I? ...And you had had my first kiss." He whispered in my ear. His breath tickles it. I shivered. "Everyone knows neko-jins only mark thing that belongs to them and them only. Now would you at least believe me?"

I started to blush. He did not misunderstand me and he told me that he loves me, and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him this time, as tight as I could; fearing that if I let go, I would just wake up and realise that it was just a dream.

"Rei, tell me this isn't a dream, please..." I begged him. He kissed me again, this time he gave me a really sweet and convincing kiss I knew that it was for real.

"I love you, Minnie. I really do."

"I love you too." I said when he hugged me closer to him.

"Tell me Minnie, why would you ever think that I liked Mariah in the first place?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Because you always seemed to care..." I answered.

"Don't you think I care more about you?" he asked, nuzzling his head into my hair.

"Nope..." I joked, his chest was too much a comfort I know I would need it forever.

"Be mine?" he asked, and I gave him an answer by snuggling closer to him. I can feel that he was smiling, and I definitely was.


End file.
